Technical Field
The present invention relates to heat quantity control devices capable of controlling a heat quantity generated in heating elements.
Background Art
For example, a conventional heat quantity control device detects a temperature of a heating element, and adjusts a heat quantity generated in the heating element on the basis of the detected temperature of the heating element. (For example, see a patent document 1.)    PTL 1 JP H11-353034
In order to control heating elements, stacked together to form a lamination, to have a same inside heat quantity (or a same inside temperature), the conventional techniques use in general a temperature sensor mounted to each of the heating elements, and adjust a heat quantity generated in each of the heating element on the basis of the detected temperature of each of the heating elements.